monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lissamel123/Avery Bumby's Marvelous Carnival (Contest)
Hello, my friends! We're all friends here, yes? ... Sorry. Did you expect someone else? If you were hoping for Lissa, she isn't here. Yes, she had some...Things to attend to. Yes, trust that. The good news is, she put me in charge of running this shindig of sorts, and it's ever so lovely to see you all here. Now, for my first order of business... You people enjoy contests, yes? Foolish trifle. I hardly see how, I haven't seen a single one of these contests make good on their word to dole out prizes. Honestly, I don't see any sort of appeal. But, then again, what could I know? Seriously. What could I? Now, since you all enjoy doing such things so much, I have a favor to ask... It's nothing major, don't fret. I wish to begin my own carnival. A very, very lovely carnival, with games and toys and laughs...Ehehe...And fun! So, I want you to design a dark carnival-themed getup for one of your OCs (whatever that means) and have them wear it. Of course, anything goes. As long as it's carnival-themed, I'll accept all sorts of colors and patterns and what-have-you. Creativity is a very lovely thing, wouldn't you agree? Agree. I'll stop accepting your patronage after...Hm, let's say...October 13th. Yes, that's a nice day to stop. Let's establish guidelines quick. *'One entrant per user', but if you wish to join my carnival without entering this contest I certainly permit you to. Actually, please do. *'Bases are,' indeed, permitted. Though realize if you cannot make an adequate costume on a base, well, you aren't going to win! *Due to certain restrictions against dollmakers (though I do enjoy a doll from time to time), they are not permitted. Don't try sneaking one in here. I will know. *'Don't whine if you don't succeed.' I believe the real prize is being able to work alongside me in my carnival, the rest is meaningless. Whiners are weak and, soon, will fall. So buck up! *'Each entrant may be themed around a certain carnival job,' (acrobat, magician, et cetera) but that isn't necessary. If you want to keep it non-committing, feel free. But also feel free to tie it to a certain job. Really, that's your call. *'Questions?' You know where I am. I'm always here. Now, the bribery. Personally I think you should join for the petty satisfaction of being a winner in my eyes, as well as being able to join my magnificent carnival. But you won't take that, will you? Petty and foolish as always. So of course I resort to bribery. Hm, what can I deliver... EVERY SINGLE ENTRANT may recieve the ability to''' be in one of Lissa's foolish stories.' I should clarify, all entrants will be in the ''same story. Don't think of that as much of anything. Also, you'll all get some personal time with me and my pendulum. I'd appreciate it if you clarified what it is you wish to forget before redeeming that. And don't try to opt out. It's manditory. THIRD PRIZE will get...Hm. Well, what if you got a very tacky medal? Is that alright? Not enough, of course, ever so greedy...''Alright. And a '''drawing of your entrant.' It doesn't matter what I promise, you know it won't be given, but I do what I must. Does that sound fair, hm? SECOND PRIZE can also get that aforementioned tacky medal, as well as...Okay, I'll bite, I'll draw your entrant, too. And what if I drew one more of your OCs, Monster High or not. How about that? Are we good with that? Oh, the sacrifices I make... FIRST PRIZE will be able to redeem yet another stupid tacky medal, and while we're at it two drawings, one of your entrant and one other, Monster High or not. Good, good. And I'll throw in a ticket to my lovely carnival, hand-made of course, and my undying gratitude. I'll get gratitude in a tangible form just for you greedy monsters. Now, if that's very much all... Step up, step up, friends! Look here at my pendulum, tell me what you wish to forget... Entrants Drew again.png|Drew, Dictator of Fate (MissGeek) Cirque.jpg|Maya, Tamer of the Skies (Madame O'Front) Clowning around.png|Nic J, Professor of Chuckles (PowerPuffKittie) Circus/Carnival Rayne.jpg|Rayne, Bane of the Beasts (Jasmine321) AcrobatForLissaMelContest.jpg|Arabella, the Ruler of the Skies (Admin146) Category:Blog posts